Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters who have had small roles in The Bureau of Magical Things. Not enough information is known about these characters to create a full page about them. (If more information is given to a character, it will get its own page.) Dragonflies In addition to Kyra and Mathilda, named members of the Dragonflies include Cody, Holly, Marcie and Kay. Coco & Tigger Coco & Tigger are a pair of dogs that Kyra walks in addition to Doris. Unlike Doris, however, they are not heard talking. Michiko Michiko is Kyra's mother. Helen Matheson Helen Matheson is the captain of the Gazelles. Referee Boys Mrs. Spencer Mrs. Spencer is an elderly woman who lives in River City. Posties Dog Owner Leo Leo, an elf, is a kid who appeared in "A Knight to Remember". He seems to be make fun of others, likes dinosaurs, and enjoys scary stories, although he doesn't like it when unusual things happen, such as when Sir Zoltan's armour moved so suddenly. He was the reason why the armour went on the rampage. He was portrayed by Javan Barnard. Callie Callie is one of the kids that Ruksy knows as a tour guide. She appeared in "A Knight to Remember" and was portrayed by Ava Taylor. In the episode, the captions spell her name as "Kelly", though the credits show it as "Callie". Cameraman Sally Sally is a child who appeared in "Fairy for a Day". She had lost her tooth. Kyra and Lily went to her house, and as Kyra was there, her wings faded away and she was stuck there. Kyra and Sally bonded and Kyra told Sally about magic and proved it was real. Sally was portrayed by Charlotte Stent. Dawn Dawn is Sally's mother, who also made her only appearance in "Fairy for a Day". It is likely she is a widow, since Sally mentioned that her husband died, though it is unknown if Dawn married another man. She believes in the tooth fairy and was concerned when Sally wasn't in bed (since she was talking to Kyra). She was portrayed by Jacy Lewis. Elephant Mermaid An unidentified Mermaid was pictured with Edward Boynton. Boy at Fountain Business Man Cedric & Silas Cedric & Silas are a pair of woodsmen who serve as characters in the book Thrilling Tales from the Forbidden Forest‏‎. Sophie Sophie is a young woman who came to the Bookstore to get a gift for her grandmother. Forklift Driver An unidentified Forklift Driver appeared in "The Eye of Horus". Foreman An unidentified Foreman appeared in "The Eye of Horus". Nate & Jack Nate & Jack are a pair of brothers who went to the Bookstore for a comic. Neesha Bannerjee Neesha Bannerjee is a fairy who was among the winners at the DMI's prize-giving ceremony. Neesha's mother Mrs. Bannerjee is the mother of Neesha. Marjorie Crowther Marjorie Crowther is Neesha's teacher. Park Attendant An unidentified Park Attendant appeared in "Accused". Frank Frank is a patron of Maxwell's Bookshop. Clown In "On the Case", Peter suggested that an evil clown took the Orb of Lemuria. Sean's Aides A pair of elves, male and female, served as aides to Sean Reegan, director of the DMI. When Orla refused to hand over the Orb of Lemuria, Sean summoned his aides to apprehend her, but called them off when Orla used Orb magic against him. ("End of the Road: Part 1") After Orla was stripped of her orb magic by Kyra, Sean called his two aides into the Library of Magic, where they escorted her into custody via jumping. ("End of the Road: Part 2") :Curiously, Sean's aides appear without pointed ears. However, they are confirmed to be elves as they use magic fingers to transport with Orla. Why they appear as such is unclear, as they appeared in magical buildings where they would not be required to disguise their ears. Indeed, numerous other elves are seen with pointed ears at the DMI. Category:Characters